


Just Blaze

by That_Villa_Never



Series: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter One Shots [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, Personality Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Villa_Never/pseuds/That_Villa_Never
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: raywood prompts huh? how about personality swap where rays thr smol but scarry terrible while ryans the tol meme loving vidjagame buff nerd. You ask I deliver





	

"Gavin! Shut the fuck up!" Michael's voice rang through the apartment. Ray looks up from his spot standing in the kitchen, Michael, Gavin, and Ryan all sat in front of the T.V playing minecraft, laughing and bantering while they tried to build a giant tower that seemed to be made of obsidian. Ray sighs and continues to look at his phone until he feels something small begin to hit his arm. He looks up and sees those bright blue eyes staring at him playfully from the couch. 

"Cut it out, Haywood." Ray grumbled from where he stood,

"Nah, rather not." Ryan laughs, getting up from the couch and walking over to Ray. "Whatcha looking at?" The taller asks, looking over Ray's shoulder, trying to get a peek at the phone Ray was so intently looking at.

"Nothing that concerns you, get the fuck away from me." Ray huffs and then stomps away, leaving a confused Ryan in his tracks, he hears door to rays room in the penthouse apartment slam shut. 

"What you'd you do this time, Haywood?" Gavin pipes from his spot on the couch.

"I'm not sure really sure," Ryan responds. He walks slowly down to the room that ray has claimed as his own. Ryan knocks quietly on the door. When no response comes he slowly and carefully opens the door and is welcomed by nothing but darkness. Through the light of the hallway he does faintly see a lump on the bed. 

Ryan makes his way over and crawls onto the bed, like he had done so many times and scoots up next to Ray. 

"What do you want?" He hears the voice mumble. 

"Just what's going on with you? Ya' frickin goofball." Ryan murmured in Ray's ear. Ray just shakes his head and turns to face Ryan. 

"Just feeling weird lately, I guess." He says looking at Ryan's piercing blue eyes. Ryan smiles and kisses the mopey man's forehead. 

"Well, you know what I think whenever I'm feeling down?" Ryan asks quietly. Ray shakes his head, long curly hair ruffling along the bedsheets. "Just blaze." 

~~~

"So, that's how you got stabbed?" Jack asks Ryan. He nods and glares at Ray, who stands by the counter, drinking coffee. Jack just sighs, "I'll never understand you two." She says. 

"Love's love." Ryan laughs. Ray just smiles.

It sure is.


End file.
